


Office Time

by TeaRoses



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson have one of the usual arguments.  Done for the wishkisses LiveJournal, so it had to be a short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Time

Wilson didn't even look up when House threw the folder on his desk.

"Look, Mr. Charisma, if you keep treating people like crap, eventually they do go away," he muttered.

"Bone cancer," snapped House.

"If that's your way of apologizing--"

"This is professional. Look at the damn thing."

Wilson shoved the folder away. "Suddenly you're so professional? Chase already showed it to me. Not cancer. Why are you really here?"

"Well it's not to apologize to you for anything," said House.

"I'm not surprised. Get lost, then."

House shrugged and turned to leave.

"Doesn't this 'I am a rock' business ever get old for you?" Wilson asked in an exasperated tone as he watched him walk away.

He turned in the doorway with what could have been a sigh, then dragged a chair around to sit next to Wilson at his desk.

"You just now noticed that I have no feelings?" he asked. He looked away for a moment with his eyes closed, then turned and kissed Wilson on the lips.

Wilson just sighed and pulled away slightly, keeping a hand on the back of House's neck.

"Office sex doesn't solve everything," he said.

"Nothing ever solves anything. It's all an endless series of repetitive problems, with the occasional break for office sex."

Wilson put his head down on the desk. "Someday you'll go too far, you know."

"What, and suggest Cuddy's office again?"

"That's not what I mean."

But House kissed him again, and that mattered more than thinking.


End file.
